narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Space–Time Migration
The Space–Time MigrationNaruto chapter 510, page 2 technique, which is originated in Tobi's right eye, allows him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension; the latter of which is implied to be inescapable.Naruto chapter 502, page 10 He is also able to make himself intangible, by transporting portions of his body into the other dimension. Teleportation When observed, it was noted that Tobi's chakra would become untraceable when he phases into objects, and also when he teleports to avoid any damage from the opponent. According to Tobi, he can locate anyone and teleport to them, as he found the group Taka as they were travelling to Konohagakure, as well as Minato Namikaze, who himself had teleported away from Tobi.Naruto chapter 453, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 502, page 11 Kakashi Hatake likens this technique's characteristics to Minato's Flying Thunder God Technique as it is also a time and space manipulation technique, but notes that Tobi's version seems to be much more versatile. During his duel with Tobi, Minato himself noted on how the technique was better than his own. The ability can be used without predefined locations or hand seals. Similar to Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan technique Kamui, Tobi is also capable of teleporting other people to a separate dimension, which resembles his "self-teleportation", in that the same swirling patterning, centred upon his right eye. However, instead of teleporting the targeted component, this technique's effect acts as an attractive force, both visibly drawing the target inwards and distorting their form until they disappear. Unlike Kamui, this technique requires Tobi to make physical contact with his opponents, leaving him vulnerable as he cannot be intangible when doing so.Naruto chapter 502, page 14 When displayed, the separate dimension appears to be largely composed of a random arrangement of various rectangular prisms.Naruto chapter 467, pages 8-9 Tobi can keep his targets under genjutsu while they are trapped inside the pocket dimension and thus keep them unconscious for long periods of time.Naruto chapter 520, page 8 Intangibility Tobi is able to render himself intangible, which allows him to phase through objects and avoid incoming attacks. While doing so, the parts of his body that are phased into another object are transported to another dimension, although they remain visible to those observing him. He also seemingly has the ability to make whatever he's touching at the time intangible as well.Naruto chapter 467, page 6 The primary weakness of this technique, as revealed by Konan, is that Tobi can only remain intangible for approximately five minutes at a time and must be tangible in order to transport himself or others.Naruto chapter 510, pages 2-3''Naruto'' chapter 597 page 7 Konan also noted that he takes longer to transport himself than he does for other objects. Additionally, The sections of his body residing in the other dimension can be damaged by objects that also reside within that dimension. Though unable to establish physical contact, Tobi can use chakra chains while intangible.Naruto chapter 567, page 7 Due to Tobi's using Obito's Sharingan to perform this technique, the dimension he utilizes is the same as the one Kakashi's Kamui warps its targets to. See Also * Flying Thunder God Technique References